


What I am thinking when I was drunk

by Alaika1006



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaika1006/pseuds/Alaika1006
Summary: Having sex with an unacquainted doctor in summer is wonderful but risky.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 10





	What I am thinking when I was drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This work is translated from Chinese using translator with some editions, please bear with my poor English grammar, vocab, and tense. Thanks for reading :)

Eustass Kidd first saw Trafalgar Law in a private clinic in Brescia. The small clinic is hidden in an alley behind the old brewery. It has no signs or facades, only a rusty iron door with a pot of half-dead shrubs on the side. It was sometime between July and August, with no tourists, no lively restaurants, cafes, or postcard kiosks. Shop owners hummed a little song then tied the iron chain to the door, the jingling sound pushed the air returned to the dry but boiling summer taste. Eustass Kidd pulled away from the smell of copper and iron, picked a T-shirt that was soaked in sweat and rust but could still be worn on his body. He took some cash that could add up to fifty euros, washed his face and went out to the tavern full of cheap perfume and deodorant. He bargained with a shrewd prostitute in Italian, such awkward accent always remind people of North London on a cold winter day. The linen-haired woman took off the cheap pendant from her neck and waved at him, and Eustass's body then floated along the stone brick road soaked in the sun, with his mind chasing behind. The high temperature caused his penis in his underwear to swell. His eyes turned to the blue and bright sky and then to the woman walking in front. He saw her bald high heels stepped deep down the slope. He gazed at the newly grown body hair with sweat on her arms, and the big exaggerated plastic earrings flicked. Eustass imagined his cock being taken to a small hotel down the street, hitting her tits in a damp bathtub with mildew stains, fucking her. That perception made his heart beat fast and loud, like a hammer hitting the lathe. But the prostitute took him into Trafalgar Law's clinic, whispered a few words to the doctor who looked so evil at a first glance, then pinched on Eustass's crotch that with her long nails painted in bright blue polish, wriggled her hips and walked away.

  
Trafalgar put aside his black pen, leaned comfortably on that clean leather chair, and teased Eustass in fluent English whether he came for treating STDs. Eustass couldn't speak a single word for a long time, but his cock was still as hard as an iron lump. He looked at the wheat-colored arms and half the tattoos shown beneath the rolled-up sleeves of that doctor, and the black-framed glasses bridged on his nose looked as if a huge ironic joke, so Eustass patted the crumpled cash and coins from his pocket in front of the doctor, asked if he could fuck him, in fragmented Italian with several English words that all twisted in the force of testosterone. Trafalgar's was still smiling, but he raised up his finger pointed to the toilet cubicle next door and asked him to go there for masturbating. There is no air conditioning in this small clinic. Eustass’s hot body temperature and the heat of the sun he brought in both urged the secretion of sticky prostate fluid from his dick. He heard the bell from the tower and the flying birds, and he plunged into the bathroom angrily in Trafalgar's mockery. Eustass couldn’t wait to tear off his sweat-soaked T-shirt pants and bottoms, leaned against the cold ceramic tile and began to rub his penis. The hot summer smeared his pale skin with a blush. The sweat ran along from his red hair crossing beyond his forehead, then his nose and his lips. He raised his left hand trying to wipe, but his tongue was one step ahead. He tasted the saltiness, which reminded him of the sea and the creaking waves. Suddenly, Eustass saw Trafalgar from the mirror as the door was opened.

  
Trafalgar left the door wide open, damp vapor mixed with sticky semen scattered everywhere, and he leaned against the door frame to watch Eustass anxiously playing with his own cock. Then he began to take off his clothes, first his suit pants, then a gray shirt, and finally the tie. He took off his clothes like a nightclub bitch taking off the thong nonchalantly on stage, but Eustass felt as if he was looking at live statues and live murals in Turin Egyptian Museum. Trafalgar walked towards Eustass, covered Eustass's hand with his, and started to caress his still-unhardened penis with that warm palm. Eustass watched Trafalgar lie prone on his chest in the mirror, his shoulder blades undulating with his movements reminding him of the muscle lines of the jaguar. He smelled the shampoo on the doctor’s black hair. The faint mint scent chilled him, so he tore off that annoying black-framed glasses and smashed it out of the door, pressing Trafalgar’s head and stuffing his cock into his mouth. Eustass’s whole consciousness was wrapped in this wet, warm and vital mouth. He felt as if he was fucking the doctor on the stairs beside the Lake Como. The lake’s tides ebb and flow like the ocean, flooding them and taking them to somewhere where you the land and the sky are blocked. He looked down, he saw the doctor gently petting his scrotum, but for no reason he thought immediately of the masculine god Min of ancient Egyptian. Trafalgar separated Eustass's cock from his mouth, and he hugged his stout penis using his chest, letting the semen splash on his tattoo and nipples.

  
The black curly pubic hair growing at the base of Trafalgar’s erected penis obscured the line between the doctor and the prostitute in Eustass’s head. He realized that he could be a doctor and at the same time be a bitch. So Eustass, who had no sex experience with a man before this, began to believe that Trafalgar could be a special case. He strangled Trafalgar’s neck and pressed him on the tile where his hot body temperature remained, and licked his nipples along the pattern of the tattoo. He heard the sound of gasping, heartbeat, swallowing and foaming, and he couldn’t help thinking about how much of that stuff being swallowed by Trafalgar actually came out of his penis. The doctor grabbed both his own dick and Eustass’s dick into his good-looking hands, and he rubbed the two dicks together as natural as diagnosing a prostitute, even more skillful than the woman Eustass had fucked by the road in Virginia. Then he took out a few condoms from the suit pants fell beside his feet, some from the supermarket shelves and some look like the cheap ones that prostitutes often carried with themselves. He tore off one and covered Eustass’s penis then sent it to his ass. Eustass is a bit unsatisfied with this latex product, but the rectum which tightly wrapping him in the next second let him stop all unspoken complaints. The inner wall sucked Eustass's penis frantically and eagerly, which made him feel the power of nature growing like never before. He was picked up from the fine sand of the shallow sea and dead coral, and uncontrollably fell into the vine trap in the rain forest. The hot and humid air and the hot and humid touch constricted his sanity, leaving Eustass only an instinct to push his penis into that magical rectum again and again, faster and harder.

  
Trafalgar was facing Eustass with his back against the tiles, his hands laid lazily on his shoulders, his eyes and earrings flashed with his frenzied manipulation, on his wet lips there were saliva and semen lefted. His scrotum slapped the doctor's ass quickly and fiercely, reminding him of the percussion of the hammers that fell in the sultry air, so from the wall to the door to the mirror to the floor to the ceiling to their heart and lungs, his entire world shook accordingly. Trafalgar rubbed Eustass's hair and coaxed him to kiss, and then Eustass, who had never kissed a prostitute, gave out his mouth and tongue without even thinking about it. The evil doctor deliberately bit the tip of Eustass's tongue, and after tasting the bloody smell of the rampage, he raised his middle finger, calling him an idiot mad dog. Eustass then put Trafalgar down, raised one of his legs and sent his cock into his asshole again from the side. He started to fuck Trafalgar quickly, and Trafalgar, who was almost unable to maintain his balance, hit the tile and hit the doorknob, his elbow brought the wide-open door closed. Eustass simply squeezed the doctor on the door to fuck him, and the light, smell, sound and touch of the confined space were all pleasing to him. Trafalgar's right foot is still neatly dressed in a black sock, which can't help dangling in Eustass's vision, making him annoyingly thinking of the stockings on the prostitute's fat thigh. So Eustass took the black sock off and put it on his penis in Trafalgar's deadly curse. He started to fuck his bitch doctor wholeheartedly, playing with the penis through the sock with one hand, and touching his nipples with the other, as if he was going to drown himself and Trafalgar in a dry and windless summer day. His prostitute doctor doesn’t scream like a real one, but he works hard to pinch Eustass’s cock, praise when Eustass is doing great with satisfied sighs, and swear hard at him when he is doing poorly, which makes Eustass feel like he is fucking a living thing instead of a mechanical stuff soaked in alcohol. All these made his cock swell up again and again.

  
Eustass used four or five condoms in a row, and in the end he simply went in and out of Trafalgar's soft rectum directly. The doctor's resentful swear words sounded the most beautiful aphrodisiac to him. A prostitute called Trafalgar’s name outside the clinic for treatment, so Eustass slammed his penis into the deepest point and forced him to respond with lustful crying. He held Trafalgar on the toilet and deliberately pushed against the wall of his intestines, causing him to groan. He sniffed the doctor's black hair greedily, and bit his earlobe contentedly after smelling the smell of mint mixed with sweat and rust. They mingled with each other in a small, isolated space. Time freezes and the air freezes while the temperature is still rising. There is no Lake Como, no sea, no forest, no Brescia, nor Lombardy and London, the everything left is themselves and only themselves. They melted under the high temperature and then the language blended, the breath blended, and the flesh blended. Eustass cummed into Trafalgar's body over and over again and Trafalgar accepted Eustass's semen without reservation, until Eustass's consciousness blurred in a warm bliss.

  
Eustass half-opened his eyes and saw Trafalgar skillfully throw the disposable syringe into the toilet and flushed it away, and then stuffed his T-shirt waistband and shoes all into the trash can. He put the suit pants, shirt and tie back on one by one. Trafalgar opened the door, picked up that poor black-rimmed glasses, put them on, and put the black sock soaked in semen into Eustass's mouth. He dragged the naked Eustass to the stone brick alley outside the clinic, took off the most valuable gold bracelet from his wrist, and called the police standing in front of him. Eustass could only look at him with squinting eyes, and he didn't even have the strength to swear to kill this fucking doctor. The cold morning wind couldn't make his naked penis erect either. Then the doctor got down and told him that his name was Trafalgar Law at his ear, so Eustass fell asleep immediately after this bastard kissed his forehead.

  
The summer sun rises again.


End file.
